


Little Red Riding Hood

by HeatherYan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Community: kakasaku, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherYan/pseuds/HeatherYan
Summary: In an evening of the fall, Sakura found herself lost in the woods. She wandered around to find her way back. But something or maybe someone didn't let her out of the woods and she finally realized what she'd always wanted in her life.*kakasaku*  *smut*   *just lemon with plot*I don't own Naruto and its characters. Photos are  not mine.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Oh! How are you Mr.wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know someone already came up with this idea but I've always wanted to make a kakasaku story of this type on my own. Hope you all enjoy this story. I posted this from my Wp account.

Her legs trembled and they seemed to protest another step after rambling through the woods for hours. The cold night wind blew gently and she clenched her red cloak more tightly with white-gloved fingers. The other hand was gripping the handle of her wicker basket, a soft shaky sigh escaped from her lips. Her unusual pink locks peeking through the cloak and fell on the sides of her face. The big emerald eyes were glistening with tears which she refused to let out. She hated the feeling of being helpless. It made her feel weak, useless, reminded her of how she used to be a fragile girl who was incapable of protecting herself. That weakling Haruno Sakura was gone. Now, she was at the better version of herself. She was a doctor, she could save lives, had saved a lot of lives in the past. Yet, what did she do to deserve this? At this time of night, she should be at her home with a hot chocolate and a good book in her warm comfy bed. Instead of this blissful night, she was stuck in the dark forest, lost her way back to home for something which wasn't utterly her fault. Anger spread through her mind and her eyes twitched as she remembered the reason of coming into the forest.

Her life was trashy since the time she fell in love with a certain Uchiha, her finaceé. She met him in academy when she was 5 years old. He was handsome, cool, came from the famous family and top in the class. At first, she developed a little crush and then madly in love with the popular Uchiha boy. She tried so hard to get his attention, to be noticed by him and to make him impressed. But nonetheless he always ignored her, never gave enough attention to her and he didn't even consider her as a living existence. She was not someone to give up easily. She believed, even though she was hurt she kept believing, someday he would look at her back and she'd be the one to win the heart of this cold-blooded man. If her love was true, it would be returned someday, that was what she kept talking to herself.

At 13, she met a witch named Tsunade who was a superb doctor and was accepted as an apprentice. After 5 years of learning the medical subject, she became the best doctor and was acknowledged by her mentor and her village. The ice-cold man Sasuke asked her to be his girlfriend and she couldn't be happier. After two years of dating, they engaged. Although her parents were farmers and she belonged to a poor family, the Uchiha parents accepted because of her reputation. 

Everything seemed like a bliss until.... a family moved to their village. They made her realized that life isn't the fairytale like she's always daydreaming. She wasn't the princess and he wasn't the prince. Reality hit her so hard that she didn't even want to believe.  
That family was the relatives of her friend, Naruto. They were rich and proud, claimed themselves as nobles in Uzumaki clan. They had only one daughter named Karin who was very arrogant and a bossy woman. What unfortunate for Sakura was that red-headed woman laid her eyes on Sasuke as soon as she had spotted him and sticking beside him like a leech. The two families became friendly in short time, often invited for dinner at each other's house, allowing the red head to see Sasuke more. His parents didn't seem to protest her behaviors to him, honestly they were quite fond of the fact that the great Uzumaki girl was falling for their son. 

Sakura felt like she was a joke, their engagement was a joke. She told Karin to stay away from him but that woman laughed and said she didn't care if he had girlfriend or was engaged. Even if he was married she'd still try to get what she wants. Sakura was disgusted by her words and after telling her she'd protect what she owned by any ways, she left, not wanting to see that woman's face anymore. She went to warn Sasuke about this. But all his response was just a hum. She didn't get the words she was expecting, like a promise or comfort. Didn't he know she was jealous? Did he really expect her to stay shut up when another woman was taking him away from her? She had every right to be angry as his official girlfriend. That day, they had a fight and Sasuke didn't talk to her anymore before he said his usual words to her "You are annoying".  
Karin took advantage of their fight and got closer to Sasuke. Sakura was drunk on jealousy. She just couldn't stand and see how her beloved boyfriend was far away from her day by day. At last, she did what she always does every time he got mad in their whole length of relationship. She came back to him, knelt before him and apologized for everything she said, asked him to go back to the way they were.  
He agreed. 

When she thought everything was back to normal and her boyfriend would be still hers, the worse thing happened. One day, she was summoned to check an ill old man. As she went and checked, she saw the old man had mere fever and no severe symptoms. He looked like perfectly fine outside. But her wide medical knowledge told her something was off. After a few minutes of examining, she was freaked out! She sorrowfully found out what's wrong with the old man's body. He had a very serious infection. Foreign cells were spreading throughout the body, attacking the organs and already reached the brain. She realized it was parasitic infection and the strange fact was that the host barely noticed the invasion or not noticed at all. The immune system of the body was fooled and when it knew, it was late, not strong enough to fight against them. The only way to survive when infected was to find out earlier and got treatment as soon as possible. Now, the cells had already invaded his brain and there was nothing left she could do to save his life. He could be dead anytime. But she decided not to tell the truth to the old man's family. It'd be crazy to tell them he might die soon when he looked fine. Also, it was his daughter's birthday. So she didn't want to make her sad on her special day. All she did was give a few pills for fever, told the family to take care of the old man and left. She couldn't see the disaster coming later that day.

The old man died in the evening shocking his family. They couldn't believe how the man died so suddenly. When Sakura heard the news, she could only sigh sadly. What she didn't know was that old man's family had some connection with the Uzumakis and at night, Karin came to check the dead body. She was also a doctor but unlike Sakura, she attended medical school and achieved certificate which made her legal doctor.  
The next morning, village cops appeared before Sakura's house and she was arrested as a suspect of the murder. She had no idea what kind of murder she was involved. The only idea she had in that morning was about having toast and mocha as breakfast. They dragged her like a criminal and everyone in the village looked at her with judging eyes. People whom she had cured, sometimes even free, were watching her situation like a show and whispering gossip to each other. It was the time she felt "used" , like a tool. 

At the investigation center, she found out it was the old man's daughter who accused her of killing her father. She explained about the infection to the woman and to the investigation but Karin was already a head faster than her. According to the red head, the old man was fine, just a little illness due to the climate change. He died from the damaged internal organs which was the result of the pills he took! So Karin accused her of accidental murder. 

Of course, Sakura complained it was the pills she gave to villagers for years, they were all fine. She made the pills herself but she was certain the ingredients were only meant to ease the illness, no harsh things were included to attack the organs. But Karin claimed her pills were dangerous to intake, they killed the organs gradually. The old man was the first victim and there could be more, Karin scared the villagers.  
Sakura insisted on telling that it wasn't her pills, it was the infection. Her pills were not dangerous. But luck was not on her side and so were the people. They chose to believe the red head who was a certificated doctor, not the wandering witch's apprentice. Sakura knew if her Shishou were here, she could definitely save her but now, she was helpless. Her friends felt sorry for her but there wasn't a thing they could do. Naruto might help if he was in the village but he was on trip. The only hope was her fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke. That sole little hope was shattered by no other than himself. 

He didn't stand in front of her, didn't try to protect her, didn't tell the people that she was innocent. Instead, he just stood and watched her being accused. When she got to talk to him, she asked why he didn't help. He answered he knew nothing about medical field, he couldn't tell who was right. All he could do was to get a lawyer for her. Her mouth hang open at his words. Didn't he believe in her? Was he doubting her skills? After all the years she had healed his injuries? She lost her words, nothing came out to speak. He was skeptical about her profession, this fact made her want to laugh out loud.  
She laughed. 

The next day, his parents came to see her, at first Sakura thought they wanted to say comforting words to her, but in reality, they told her that the engagement was canceled. She begged. She knelt before them, begging them to fix their decision. They said it wasn't only theirs, Sasuke had agreed with them. Those words pierced through her heart. No more begging came out from her.  
She was tired. 

In their two years of dating, she was the only one kept their relationship stable. She always tried to work things out between them so he would never dump her. Did he ever love her? Leave that question aside, did he ever care about her? He never showed or tell his feelings to her. What he always told was she was annoying. Yes she was. But that was because she loved him, right? Was her love for him real too, she wondered. It didn't look like love, when think clearly. She wanted to own this man because he was popular? Handsome? Then, it was more like an ego than love.  
However it's true that she fell in love and it's also true and she had never been loved back. 

They held her in confinement cells for five days. No one came to see her anymore. The whole village was hating her now. Her parents were powerless. Her life was going to end in jail, that's what she thought. On sixth day, the head of the village, Naruto's father showed up. He was always kind and sensible man. Sakura knew he wanted to help her but the rest of the village won't be happy with it. She understood a leader like him would never make decisions with prejudice. But he said if she could prove that the old man died from the infection and not because of her pills, he'd set her free. The body wasn't cremated yet and still in the examination room. His organs were indeed damaged. She only had to prove that there was infection.  
Her hope brightened up. The witch Tsunade once told her, to indicate the infection, red clover was all needed. If the infected person drank the juice of crushed red clover flower, his skin would turn purple. This certainly works for living man. But she's sure it'll work for dead bodies too. She promised him she'd prove and asked to let her go into the forest.  
The old man's daughter only gave her three days and she got the permission to find the flower. So she went to home, cleaned herself, put on new clothes with white gloves and a red cloak over them, grabbed a wicker basket, wore knee high black boots and left the house.

There she was! Night had already fallen but she couldn't find a red clover. They usually grew on the sideways of the forest but now, the plants were all destroyed. All flowers were gone, leaves and branches were crushed. There was no doubt that Karin is the one responsible for this.  
Sakura had no choice but to go into the dark forest. It was big, dark, not even bright enough in daytime. People said there were carnivorous beasts and poisonous animals. Some believed spirits of fairies were wandering around the forest. They feed on the souls of humans. Sakura never bought those tales but she couldn't deny the forest was indeed scary and full of danger. 

Her feet stopped and she froze on the spot, the red clover she'd been looking for was right in front of her. She cheerfully ran to the plant and plucked the flowers. Firstly she was happy that she got what she needed, then she remembered she was lost in the woods for hours. Sighing heavily, she sat down on a stone, keeping the basket beside her. She drew her knees up and hugged them tightly against her chest. That curling position made her look like a little red ball. It was a cold night, after all.  
She thought about people in the village. Did they even care about her? The answer seemed to be no. Even though she could prove the old man's death wasn't her fault, they would never look at her again like the way they did before. Besides, Karin had persuaded them all that she was unqualified to be a doctor. The red head even insulted her mentor, Tsunade, calling crazy witch. Sakura was so done with those people. She didn't even want to live in her village anymore. Once all the problems were solved, she decided to move out. 

The forest was quiet and dark but she was thankful that it was the full moon day. The light of the moon and stars prevented the forest from pitch black. She wasn't afraid of darkness though, it calmed her mind and brought peace. As an adult, it's not strange to like darkness.  
Suddenly, her sharp ears heard footsteps coming behind her and she jumped up quickly, turning around to see the visitor. Holy...mother...!  
It was a wolf, standing a few feet away from her, starring at her small frame. Her eyes widened and shivers ran down her spine. The wolf was bigger than any other wolves she'd seen in her life. Its whole body was covered with silver hair, looking so glamorous in the dark. Its eye colors were strange too. One was charcoal black and the other was....red! A scar ran down on the red eye's side, making it more mysterious and ravishing than it already was. Sakura was stunned by how beautiful the wolf was and seconds later, her nerves warned it could be dangerous. 

She took a step back, hands hanging in the air and palms facing the wolf, as a sign of white flag.  
"I'm not an enemy. I don't want to hurt you. So, hope you don't hurt me too." She said nervously hoping the beast would understand and leave without doing anything to her. Animals like them were quite intelligent, right?  
Contradictory to her hope, it came closer looking at her intensely until only two steps away. She was frightened.  
"Is he gonna eat me?" She didn't want to die yet. She was merely 20 for god's sake. Suddenly she remembered cookies in her basket. If he was hungry, she'd give him something to eat and he'd leave. Wolves are one of dog kinds, right? 

She took two chips from the basket and crouched down holding them.  
"Here, I've got cookies. Want some?" 

The wolf changed its gaze from her to cookies and she thought he was sniffing,  
"Good boy. Good boy. They are so delicious. Try them. If you like, I'll give you more." She grinned putting the chips on the stone. 

The silver wolf didn't do any move to eat or show any interest. For a moment, he stood watching her and Sakura was unsure of what to do next not to be eaten. Running is stupid, there's no way she could escape from four-legs animal, unless it was the last option. But after a minute later, the wolf turned around and left, going back to somewhere it came from. Sakura was startled and then relieved, thanking Kami. Today is not her last day of living. 

She decided to leave her spot as well. If she couldn't find her way, she'd find somewhere safe to spend the night at least. Wandering for another thirty minutes, she finally chose to rest under a big tree beside a pond hoping she could find way back home tomorrow. When she almost drifted to sleep, a long howling sound broke the silence and she jolted awake. It sounded like a dog and definitely not far from her. She stayed alert to the surrounding, hands fisting the cloak. A moment later, a very huge black dog jumped in front of her, eyes were red, mouth was drooling, and growling at her angrily. Unlike the wolf, the black dog didn't seem to ignore her or leave her alone. She was terrified, pressing her shaking tiny body to the tree. The dog jumped and her eyes closed. There's no way out. She was going to die. 

Hissing and gritting her teeth, Sakura waited for the attack but it never came, instead fighting noises with another animal was heard. She opened her eyes and dumbfounded seeing her savior. It was the gracious silver wolf she met earlier!  
The two animals were wrestling and fighting with dreadful growls and she froze watching them. Although she thought about running away, a voice in her head was telling her she shouldn't leave the wolf. Finally the dog seemed lost the fight and it ran into the dark. Sakura sighed and smiled thankfully looking at the wolf. But that smile faded instantly as her eyes noticed the blood streaming on the wolf's leg. 

"You are hurt!" She felt sorry he had come to save her and got hurt. He didn't show any signs of pain but she was sure he must be painful. He stood on the spot watching her with lazy eyes. God, she didn't want to see the beautiful creature hurt because of her.  
"Don't leave yet. I will heal you. I can." She said and picked her basket, looking for something. There were many herbs she plucked on the way. Red clo was seen nowhere and so she just took other precious medical plants. She was busy searching the leaves and didn't notice something coming closer to her. When she got what she wanted, she immediately noticed a presence behind her and shivered. Very carefully and slowly, she turned to look the unknown presence, 

"A human feet?" She mentally whispered. Without understanding what's happening, she slowly lifted her head curiously to the the standing person.

"A...A-A man?" 

A silver haired man with one black eye and one red eye was looking down at the red-cloaked figure under the tree. Her bright green eyes widened and the next thing she knew was she was being carried in bridal style. 

============================TBC


	2. Take Me As Your Victim

Sakura forgot the fact that she was being taken by a stranger and lost her self in the man's stunning face. His soft-looking silver hair was the most significant and it made him more charismatic. The mismatched eyes added more attraction and a straight scar across the red eye only made him look mysterious. His nose was sharp and last but not least, his well-formed thin pink lips were so charming. And surprise to her, a little mole was gracefully standing on his chin. It's even hard to believe she was seeing such a beautiful man in the dark forest.   
"Kami, is he even human?" She was basically ogling him and seconds later, remembered the wolf. The silver hair, black and red eyes, the scar! He was the wolf who saved him from the dog! 

"W-Who are you? W-Where are you t-taking me?" She stuttered. 

"I believe you don't want to stay there anymore after that encounter," he answered, looking at her eyes. He didn't only have beautiful face, his voice was so manly and deep, enticing to her ears.   
"I'm takin you to my place. It's warm and safe." With those words, he drifted his eyes back to the way, running from branches to branches between the trees. 

Kakashi still couldn't find answer of why he took that girl as he ran. It was the full moon day and the best time for him to stroll around the dark forest. He planned to spend the night stargazing on a tree until his sensitive nose noticed a feminine scent which was astonishingly alluring. He searched the owner of the scent and a girl in red cloak. It was so strange to see a human girl in the dark forest. Not even a single man came across the forest in months.   
What's she doing here? 

He followed her until she sat on a stone. He was so intrigued by her that went closer to see more. That girl, she smelled so differently from other humans. Her scent was sweet like fruits and fresh like flowers, reminded him of the spring while in the middle of the fall. When she turned to see him, he was startled by her angelic pink colored strands and how the green eyes were dazzling. She looked like a living human version of cherry blossoms, no wonder she smelled like one of those. In an unbelievably short amount of time, he found himself attracted.   
She showed a scared expression to him and gave cookies. He wanted to laugh.   
"Did she really think wolves eat cookies?" As she was scared, he left her alone but didn't go farther, lingering around her. He just couldn't bring himself to go far away from her. That girl did something to him.   
Now, there she was, in his arms, looking so vulnerable. He couldn't let this girl hurt or leave her alone in the dangerous place. Gripping her tiny body tightly, he obliged to himself, he must protect this girl at all cost.

They reach his place which looked like a hut. He put her down on a tree-stem seat and walked to the fireplace. Sakura noticed he was wearing a navy blue shirt and a black pants. He was tall, lean and very muscular. She could feel his hard toned chest while he carried her. That man was just perfect. Then she noticed his abdomen soaking in blood.

"You're bleeding. Let me heal you first." She demanded.   
He looked at her and nodded, went to sit on the bed.   
As the room was warm, she took off her red cloak, leaving her body in only white dress above the knees and leather boots. Her pink hair fell around the shoulders. Kakashi was magnetized by the exquisitely beautiful girl. She looked so cute, lovely, hot and sexy at the same time. Is that even possible? 

He leaned against the bed and she sat besides him.   
"I'll take the shirt off, okay?" She asked holding the hem of his shirt.   
He nodded. 

"I'll need to clean it first. Thank goodness it isn't so deep." She smiled. Taking water and a cloth, she cleaned the wound.   
He starred at her as she tried to heal him. 

"What's your name?" He asked the question of which he desperately needed to know the answer. 

She looked up him and smiled, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." 

He wondered how this name suits her so well. He had always liked cherry blossoms. He liked how they smelled, how they looked and now he was meeting a girl who represent them. He must be destined to be attracted to her, he thought. 

"And can I ask yours?" 

"Kakashi." 

"Kakashi? That's a good name. So you're a wolf?" She couldn't help but asked that question. 

"Were-wolf." He corrected. 

"I thought they were extinct." 

"I'm the last one." He looked away. 

"Oh! Sorry to hear that. You must be so lonely."   
She carefully moved her hands so he would feel less painful. His body was toned and firm, veins were protruding on both arms. There were a lot of scars but they didn't make him any less attractive, honestly quite opposite to that. He had the most fascinating body that could make every girl wet just by seeing him shirtless. She could feel her cheeks blushing while cleaning the wound. 

"I'm fine with that." He winced and moved uncomfortably.   
"Loneliness can't take my life. But people can."

"What happened to your family?" She blurted out and felt bad instantly knowing she shouldn't have asked that. If he had a tragic past, her question would make him remember it. But he seemed fine and answered her calmly. 

"Dead. I only have a father as my family. He thought werewolves and humans can live together. But he died trying. They don't consider us normal living things. They only see us as monsters." He didn't know why he was telling this to someone, not just someone, a human girl. But he felt relieved talking to someone after years of living with no company. Besides, her presence was so warm, so comfortable, didn't feel like a stranger's at all. His senses were also telling him she must be a kind soul. 

"Yeah...humans suck." She smiled bitterly. A green light glowed from her hands to heal the wound. 

"That's how witches heal. Are you a witch?" He inquired. 

"No. But a witch's disciple." She giggled.

"What makes the difference?" 

"Well...I don't do what other witches do or wear like one of them. I'm just a normal healer." She shrugged. 

Her long slender fingers ran down his packs smoothly. His muscles twitched at the touch and he shakily breathed out. It's been a long ago he felt a physical contact and now, just slight touches were enough to wake him, especially by a breathtakingly beautiful girl like her. Her pink strands were calling him to caress them, big jade eyes were trying to lock his mismatched ones in them forever and, her lips, those soft and delicious-looking lips were tempting him to do sinful things to them. And he loved how they move when she smiled or talked. Kami, he adored every single detail of her deeply from the bottom of his heart. Biting his tongue, he tried to control the beast inside him.   
But it seemed so crazy he was falling for someone he just met. Suddenly, he was curious about her and wanted to know more about her. 

"Why are wandering here alone at night? Are you a traveler?" 

"No, I'm from Konoha. I came here to find some red clovers and ended up lost in the woods." 

"Red clovers? They are not here. They're at-

"All gone. Flowers, leaves, they are all burnt." She said nonchalantly wrapping the bandage around his abdomen.   
He watched her with concerned eyes and she told him her whole story. She didn't know if it's a good idea to tell the werewolf about her pathetic life. But it felt good to open up when there's someone to listen. She told him everything, all her feelings, all her frustrations.

His large rough hand came to wipe away a tear running down from her cheek. How can people make this innocent girl shed tears? How could they accuse her as a culprit of something ugly. He pulled her into his arms, his hands acted on their own, he didn't even have time to think. She settled in his cuddle and he couldn't describe how good it felt, how right it was to have her in his arms. Her scent came flooding in his nose and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the unique fragrance.   
"Humans are assholes, aren't they?" He mumbled playing with her hand. 

"Yeah.. you're right." She smiled. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his neck, her hands were caging him against her. As she stayed longer, she realized how much she needed this kind of hug. It was warm and comforting, took away all her bitterness. Why could this man do this to her? In her entire life, no one, not even Sasuke could give her such feeling. In Kakashi's arms, she felt safe, protected, like not a single soul in this planet was able to hurt her if she's with him. And she loved feeling his body radiating heat and listening his steady heartbeat. Kami, she must be crazy. 

Kakashi slowly moved his head, drawing the tip of his nose on her ear, cheek, jawline and rest on the corner of her lips. His lips softly brushed hers and their eyes met making the heat between them became larger. Sakura was the one to act first. She couldn't hold back anymore. Gripping his silver locks, she closed the distance between them.   
He greedily kissed her lips back, she just woke the beast inside him and he didn't want to control anymore. His hand grabbed her neck and tilted for better angle while the other hand pulled her pink hair tightly which he wanted to touch so desperately. Sucking and tasting her lips, she felt so sweet, the sweetest thing he had ever tasted before. Licking them, he quickly shoved his tongue inside. Caressing each other, their kiss became hotter and hotter.   
Sakura was drowned into the kiss by him. She could feel his desire, the burning desire for her. He was claiming her lips so possessively, needingly, like every inch of her was essential for his life. She herself became so hot with want. Never in her life, she had felt this hot before. This man was unstoppable and she was going to lose her mind, not that she wanted him to stop. 

He pushed her down on the bed and broke their kiss as they both needed air. He looked at the woman underneath him, her green eyes dulled with lust, lips were swollen, looking him back seductively. She was so beautiful he couldn't wait to see how she'd look after he had made her his. 

"I can see how turned on you are." He said huskily into her ear while sucking and biting her earlobe. 

"I'm not the only one." She replied bucking her hips up to meet his growing bulge and rubbed herself against him. They both moaned and Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes, he could see her smirking.   
"God, this girl will be the death of him." He grinned mischievously and pressed his weight more, letting her feel his hardness and drew out another moan from her lips. He captured her lips and moved to her her jaw, then to her neck. He took off her dress impatiently and threw it on the floor. Wasting no time, he fell on her again, licking and biting the neck area to leave his marks.   
Sakura loved everything he was doing to her. She wanted more, needed more. Her hands ran on his body, feeling his muscles twitch and shiver under her touch. She smiled knowing he was having the same effect that he had on her. Her thoughts were pushed away by him removing her bra and threw it away again.   
Kakashi never knew how much he loved pink until now. His tongue swirled the erect pink bud while the other hand pinched another one. Sakura moaned loudly, gripping his locks in her hands, pressing him more to her chest, he smirked. Suckling and biting the tip, he tried to take the whole of her into his mouth, drawing out more delicious moans from her which were melody to his ears. Her boobs are not big but firm, round and perky, he couldn't love them more. After a moment, he gave the same attention to another boob and his hand ghosted down to her panties. He sat up and removed it from her completely to admire the exotic view in front of him. He was amazed to see even her hair covering the mound was darker shade of pink. "She was special."

He ran a hand down her flat abdomen. It was even hard to believe how her porcelain skin was so soft and silky. He felt bad that his palm was large and rough but didn't care about it though. He knew she loved it. His hand rested on her slid and rubbed the wet spot gently. 

"God, you're so hot and wet for me."   
Her answer was only a moan as he circled her sensitive clit. She was so responsive. He couldn't hold back to eat her out!   
Sakura's eyes wide opened as she felt a hot wet muscle against her opening. He was licking her outer lips and before she couldn't say anything, he pushed it inside. 

"K-Ka Kakashi?? What are you doing?" She said between moans. 

He stopped and lifted his head, "What? Nobody has done this to you before?"   
She shook her head negatively. Sasuke had never put his head between her thighs. In fact, not even many initiations. He just used her to satisfy his needs. 

"Then I'll give you the best in your first time." He smiled closing his eyes and lowered his head to continue the work. He felt like he was eating cherries when licking her insides. Her both hands came to grip his hair again, whimpering and moaning under his influence. He licked, nibbled and sucked the clitoris lightly when his two digits made their way into her wet folds. She yelped and bit her lips at his invasion and her hands tightened. Not only it was sudden, his fingers were so big to take them easily. He moved in and out of his fingers inside her skillfully. He could feel how warm and tight her insides were. This feeling made him hard and throb his member so painfully in his pants. It didn't take long for her to feel her walls tighten and heat burning in her core. With a long scream, she orgasmed better than anytime she ever did in her life. Those flowing out juices were all consumed by the greedy wolf. 

Sakura came down from her high slowly. She had never had such kind of orgasm in her entire life, so intense and so good, making her feel weak. But she wanted more. It was not enough, she needed more and he was ready to give her. She watched him remove his pants and his member popped out. She was breathless seeing him. It was so big with protruding veins and throbbing with need. He wrapped his fingers around his member and moved up and down.   
"Like what you see?" He smirked looking at her. 

"Will it fit?" She asked. 

"We'll see." He leaned forward to capture her lips and ensured her everything was ok. He rubbed his tip up and down at her entrance before slowly pushing his convulsing shaft into her. Her nails nibbed at his back she shut her eyes tightly. He stopped pushing, placed a soft kiss on her lips lifting her chin.   
"Look at me." He said. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.   
"I want you to look at me when I penetrate you. Okay?"   
She nodded and said, "please continue."   
He smiled and starring at the lustful green eyes, he shoved himself in all the way to the hilt. 

Her mouth formed the 'O' shape and she moaned without breaking the eye contact. He was definitely endowed! She felt so full with him. He was stretching her to places where nobody else had ever reached before. 

"Fuck. You're tight."  
He looked so happy and satisfied, "It fits. I know you can take it." He kissed her again and started moving slowly. Sakura was uncomfortable at first but that feeling went away as soon as he moved, bringing her heavenly pleasure. Their pink and silver pubic hair were intermingling with each other. Her legs wrapped around his hips to encourage him and he took the hint.   
He thrusted harder, pistoning in and out of her incredibly tight cavern. She was so hot that he could even melt. Her walls were taking him so well and the way she was bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts was driving him crazy. She felt good, so good, literally the best he had ever felt. He groaned seeing her writhing underneath him. The fact that he was making love to such a beautiful pink-haired goddess excited him more. Finally, the animal inside him was released completely and his thrusts became harder, faster and more intense, hitting her sweet spot again and again. His hands gripping hers above her head.   
Sakura was out of her mind with unbelievable amount of pleasure. He was moving so roughly that she felt like he was tearing her apart. But she loved it, pulling him even closer to her if that was possible. She was tougher than she looked, so she was not afraid. She had always imagined such kind of rough and passionate sex and he was making her fantasies come true. She was falling for him without noticing herself. 

Heat building up in her belly again and her walls tightened around him. He could also feel it. Besides, his thrust lost their rhythm and he was close to his limit. She came first as intensely as the first time and he followed her, pouring his seeds into her deepest part. He came a lot, pump after pump and then pulled himself out completely.   
Sakura was stunned by how his member was still hard after they did and when she looked at him, he was watching her with a smirk. Even after two intense orgasms, he could still make her hot again. 

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" He asked with a smug face. She nodded, no shyness or embarrassment at all.   
"You little vixen." His smile grew wider and they shared a loving kiss. "Give me a few minutes." He broke the kiss and lay on his back pumping himself up and down. 

"Let me." She sat up grasping his hand. He was startled at first then happily nodded.   
She used only her hands firstly then her mouth involved. Kakashi opened his eyes and watched her licking his tip. She then dragged her tongue along his shaft up and down, eyes locking with his. He had never seen such a lewd and hot scene in his life. His cock harder enjoying the view. She tried to take as much of him and he could feel his tip touching her throat. He groaned louder and his hand came to grip her hair like a ponytail. Then he moved his hips in and out of her mouth roughly. She also had the perfect mouth. 

After a few minutes, he stopped her.   
"Ride me Sakura." He said her name for the first time. He felt so right calling her name like this. He couldn't help but got a feeling of wanting to say her name for the rest of his life.   
She happily complied. She rubbed herself against him and sat down slowly till all of him was inside her. She started moving up and down and his hands rested on her hips. She rode him smoothly and became faster. They both fell into the desirable rhythm and enjoyed each other. When her climax was near, he sat up and kissed her again. Her lips were like a drug, so addictive. The more he gets, the more he wants. No one else had a sweet taste like her. 

"K-Kakashi," third orgasm hit her undone while he was thrusting into her like an animal, biting her neck. He lay her down and kept pistoning until his hot load was shot into her womb.   
Sakura couldn't open her eyes anymore, it was like all her energy was drained up and the same was for Kakashi.   
He pulled her into his arms and they both fell asleep. 

*  
*  
*

Sakura was woken up by a kiss on her neck and she slowly opened her eyes.   
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He smiled. She turned to see the man and remembered their mind blowing sex last night. 

"Never better." She smiled. After spending the night with him together, she couldn't still used to his beautiful face. Silver hair was shining under the sun   
and all his facial features were so stunning. She blushed looking at him. 

"I can find the red clovers for you, you know." He said softly. As much as he wanted to keep her forever beside him, she was a human, he was a werewolf. She probably won't be happy with it. He didn't want to selfish even though it broke his heart. 

She remembered about her business and sighed,   
"Yeah, right." He had made her forgot those shits  
for the whole night. That man had treated her like a sacred treasure, gave the warmth and kindness nobody could give her. Her heart felt pain at the thought of leaving him and never got to see him again. He was so special and would still be one and only for her that couldn't replace even though they had met only for a night. 

He pulled her into a kiss. That kiss was not wild but gentle and full of love.   
"I don't want you to leave, damn it." He huffed when they broke for air. "I always want to keep you by side, make love to you every day and make you bear my children. Here. Away from people. Just us." He said hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and they stayed like this for a moment. Then he pulled back and faked a smile.   
"Sorry. This is so selfish of me. Isn't it? I'll find the flowers for you." He tried to get up but he pulled him back down. 

"Get the clovers or not. Nothing will change you know. They'll still see me as a worthless doctor. I'll have to leave the village anyway." She said holding his hands. "I don't want to go back there." 

His eyes widened and then his hand cupped her cheek, he asked very carefully, "Will you stay with me forever?"

Sakura smiled at him brighter and sweeter than she ever did before in her life. 

===============================

On crowded streets of Konoha, many wanted posters were seen on the walls of houses. They said : 

WANTED   
Preferably Alive 

Name : Haruno Sakura   
Age - 20 years   
Significance - Pink hair, Green eyes  
Status - murderer  
¥1,000,000

============================END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a little rushed. But kakasaku is my favorite ship, so I tried my best tho. You can find me on wattpadd too >> WhiteSwanz


End file.
